The Nephew Effect
by Technological Musician
Summary: Penny's nephew, Ryan comes for a visit, how will Penny deal with the situation at hand, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Distressing Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, The Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady.**

** Author's note: This story is dedicated to ImfamousCrisCris.**

** The Distressing Letter**

** One evening at the apartment of Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper, 14-year-old Kylie Mariah Cooper, the youngest language professor at Caltech was busy grading the Chinese tests of her students while Leonard & Sheldon were watching the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring that Sheldon got in his Lord of the Rings trilogy dvd box set that he got for Christmas eight years ago from Rajesh Koothrappali when they all heard screaming coming from next door.**

** "Oh! Son of a gun," they heard Penny exclaiming irritably. "I don't believe this!"**

** Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie raced into Penny's apartment.**

** "What's the matter, Penny?" Leonard asked.**

** "I got a letter delivered to me from my big brother." Penny answered Leonard.**

** "May I see the letter?" Kylie asked Penny.**

** Penny handed the handwritten letter off to Kylie, "Do you think you can read my brother's chicken scratches?" she asked.**

** Kylie cleared her throat and read Penny's brother's letter: **_**Dear Penny**_**,**

_**I am going out of town on a business trip and I need you to look after Ryan while I'm away for the week**_**.**

_**Make sure he doesn**_**'**_**t have any sweets because they make him hyper**_**.**

_**I will bring him by around seven o**_**'**_**clock tomorrow morning**_**.**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_** Eli**_**.**

** Kylie handed Penny's letter back to her.**

** "What am I gonna do," Penny said now in a panic. "I don't know how to look after a 12-year-old boy!"**

** "Want any good advice?" Kylie asked Penny.**

** "Sure," Penny said to Kylie. "what have I got to lose?"**

** "**_**Never**_** let Ryan borrow **_**anything**_** that belongs to you," Kylie advised Penny. "he will **_**destroy**_** whatever you let him borrow in a Peloponnesian minute!"**

** "Now, Kylie," Penny reassured the 14-year-old language genius. "I'm sure Ryan won't destroy **_**everything**_** I lend to him."**

** "Trust me," Kylie advised the Chesecake Factory waitress. "Ryan **_**will**_** destroy everything he touches."**

** "So I see." Penny said to Kylie.**

**The very next morning, Sheldon awoke to Kylie's screams of fright.**


	2. Ryan's Arrival! Kylie's Big Fright

** Ryan's Arrival! Kylie's Big Fright**

** Sheldon came out of the bathroom from taking his shower in his basic black bathrobe and green & blue plaid backless slippers on his way back to his bedroom to dress.**

** "What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

** "What is Ryan doing here?" Kylie screamed out feeling alarmed.**

** "Auntie Penny had to work, so I just came over here." Ryan explained to Kylie.**

** "AND YOU WATCHED ME," Kylie asked Ryan furiously. "WHILE I WAS **_**SLEEPING**_**?"**

** "I'm sorry." Ryan said to Kylie.**

** "YOU ARE ONE **_**CREEPY**_** LITTLE BOY!" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

** "Super sorry, Kylie." Ryan said.**

** Kylie checked her Gundam Wing digital wristwatch, "**_**Ō**_**, **_**wǒ de tiān nǎ**_**!**** Oh my gosh!****" she called out.**

** Leonard came out of his own bedroom fully dressed, "What's the matter?" he asked Kylie.**

** "I'm late for work!" Kylie exclaimed.**

** "I'll drive you." Leonard offered Kylie.**

** "Thank you, Leonard," Kylie said. "and Ryan, **_**please**_** don't touch **_**any**_** of my digital video discs, you understand me?"**

** "Loud & clear." Ryan answered Kylie.**

** After Leonard left with Kylie, Sheldon made a cereal breakfast for himself & Ryan.**

** After Ryan ate his Bran Flakes, he wanted to watch one of one of the movies that Kylie had brought with her.**

** But when Ryan touched Kylie's copy of Thumbelina, he had snapped the dvd disc in half.**

** "Oh no!" Sheldon heard Ryan shout out from the living room as Leonard came in the front door.**

** Sheldon came into the living room from the kitchen where he was making his coffee.**

** "What's wrong, Ryan?" Leonard asked the 10-year-old boy.**

** "I ruined Kylie's Thumbelina dvd!" Ryan exclaimed.**

** "Oh, now it's okay." Sheldon said to Ryan.**

** "No it's not," Ryan said to Sheldon. "Kylie told me not to touch her dvds and I didn't listen to her."**

** A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

** Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

** "Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

** "It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

** "Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

** "Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

** "Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

** "Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

** Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

** Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

** Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

** "Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

** "He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

** Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

** "I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

** Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**


	3. Competition For Kylie's Heart

** Competition For Kylie's Heart**

** "I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

** "But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

** "FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

** "That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

** "But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

** "No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

** "Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

** "Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

** Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

** "No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

** "Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

** Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

** "Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

** "Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

** Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

** "Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

** Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

** Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

** Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling;**_

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

** Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

** "Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

** Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

** "OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

** After Penny & Ryan left Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Sheldon & Leonard pumped up a couple of air mattresses for the Koothrappali cousins to sleep on so Kylie could sleep in her usual spot on the couch.**

** Raj picked his sleeping cousin up and set him upon the air mattress next to the couch so he could be nearest Kylie.**

** Raj took his appointed place on the other air mattress across from his younger cousin.**

** Kylie went into the bathroom to bathe then change into her lavender pajamas & sky blue bathrobe.**


	4. The Kylie-Ryan-Brijesh Predicament

** The Kylie-Ryan-Brijesh Predicament**

** The next morning, Penny came by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment to find Kylie and all the boys **_**still**_** asleep.**

** "Everyone," Penny shouted. "wake up!"**

** Raj & Brijesh were the first two to rise.**

** "What's wrong, Penny?" Brijesh asked popping his morning seizure medication into his mouth.**

** Raj popped his own meds into his mouth so he could talk to Penny.**

** "Yeah," Raj asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "what's wrong, Penny?"**

** "Ryan has run away!" Penny told Raj & Brijesh urgently making Kylie wake up.**

** "Ryan has run away? How did it happen?" Kylie asked Penny in concern.**

** Penny was having a memory of the previous day.**

** Within her memory, it was ****the very next morning, Penny got Ryan up and dropped him off at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment while she went to start her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.**

** A few hours later, Penny & Kylie both stopped by Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Kylie even had one of students with her, Raj's 16-year-old cousin, Brijesh Koothrappali with her.**

** Brijesh was leaning on Kylie's right shoulder, apparently convulsing.**

** "Kylie," Brijesh called out. "Kylie!"**

** "It's okay, Bri," Kylie said. "I'm right by your side."**

** "Is this... Koothrappali's cousin?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

** "Yes," Kylie answered. "he is seizing, I have **_**never**_** seen **_**anybody**_** having seizures as bad as these."**

** "Set him down," Penny said to Kylie. "I'll give Raj a call, Brijesh is staying with him while he's in America."**

** "Yes." Kylie said to Penny.**

** Kylie set Brijesh on the sofa in a lying down position.**

** Rajesh, Howard Wolowitz, and Howard's wife, Bernadette entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

** Raj had taken his own meds so he could talk to Kylie in this time of desperation.**

** "Where is Bri," Raj asked Kylie frantically. "tell me, where is he?"**

** "He is right here." Sheldon answered Raj.**

** Brijesh was still seizing as Raj joined Kylie by the 16-year-old boy's side.**

** "I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "WHAT?" Kylie yelled at Ryan furiously.**

** Now Ryan pretty much knew that he was in deep trouble.**

** "I'm so sorry, Kylie," Ryan said again. "but I ruined your Thumbelina dvd."**

** "RYAN YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S NO WONDER I LIKE OLDER BOYS," Kylie yelled furiously. "WHAT WE HAVE BETWEEN US IS HEREBY TERMINATED!"**

** "But," Ryan began. "but Kylie..."**

** "FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY PERSONAL PROPERTY, RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "OUR FRIENDSHIP IS HEREBY **_**TERMINATED**_**!"**

** "That, and you're coming with me, Mister," Penny told Ryan sternly. "because you are grounded!"**

** "But Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

** "No 'buts' Ryan, your punishment will be coming to work with me for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded.**

** "Oh! Son of a gun!" Ryan exclaimed.**

** "Bri, Bri," Rajesh called out. "I have your medication right here, open your eyes!"**

** Brijesh swung his right arm and punched Raj right in the face.**

** "No," Howard & Bernadette called running over to their friend. "Raj!"**

** "Koothrappali!" Sheldon called as he & Leonard too ran over Raj.**

** Raj stood and removed his right hand to reveal his blackened right eye.**

** "Raj!" Leonard exclaimed.**

** "Wow," Raj exclaimed. "I forgot! Bri can deliver one heck of a knockout punch!"**

** Ryan watched Raj toss Brijesh's pillbox to Kylie.**

** "Here," Kylie said urgently. "you **_**must**_** take this, Brijesh!"**

** Kylie popped the two pills of Brijesh's seizure medication into his mouth.**

** Brijesh stopped seizing, "Thank you, Kylie." he said gently.**

** Kylie then cleared her throat and began to sing a romantic song to Brijesh.**

**Kylie: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_** Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_** Just close your eyes**_**;**

_** And describe it to me**_**;**

_** The heavens are sparkling;**_

_** With starlight tonight**_**;**

_** That's what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Brijesh: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_** Each time that you smile**_**;**

_** I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_** Just go on for miles**_**;**

_** And suddenly I know**_**;**

_** Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_** That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_** Through your eyes**_**;**

_** Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**; **

_** I wish could last**_**;**

_** Forever**_**;**

_** I see a world**_**;**

_** We're meant**_**;**

_** To see together**_**;**

_** And it is**_**;**

_** So much**_**;**

_** More than I**_**;**

_** Remember**_**;**

**Kylie: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Beijesh: **_**More than I have known.**_

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_** I see the sun**_**;**

_** Here in the dark**_**;**

_** Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_** It's out of our hands**_**;**

_** We can't stop**_**;**

_** What we have begun**_**;**

_** And love just took me**_**;**

_** By surprise**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**;**

_** Looking through your eyes**_**.**

** Brijesh closed his eyes, "Thank you, Ky-ky." he yawned.**

** Brijesh fell asleep on the couch with his feet in Sheldon's favorite spot to sit.**

** "Good night, Bri," Kylie whispered gently. "my Sleeping Charming."**

** Ryan saw Kylie kissing the princely looking 16-year-old Indian boy.**

** "OKAY," Ryan yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

** Penny saw Ryan jump on Brijesh.**

** "Ryan! Get off of Bri while he's resting!" Penny hissed.**

** "Wake up you girl stealer," Ryan said. "give up you claim on Kylie's heart and move on!"**

** "I'm so sorry, Sheldon & Leonard," Penny said. "I must take Ryan home at once!"**

** Once Penny & Ryan were back at Penny's apartment, Ryan was really mad.**

** "I'M GOING TO RUN AWAY! I'M TIRED OF YOUR RULES!" Ryan yelled at Penny.**

** Penny quickly came out of her memory.**

** "Ryan got mad at me just after we got back to my apartment for grounding him." Penny explained to Kylie.**

** Leonard came out of his bedroom and Sheldon came out of the bathroom.**

** "Then," Leonard said to Penny. "we have got to find Ryan at once!"**


	5. Ryan Found! Romance Blooms

**Ryan Found! Romance Blooms**

**"Agreed." Sheldon said.**

**Sheldon and the others prepared to go out to search for Ryan.**

**But when Brijesh stood from where he had slept the night before, the entire living room began to spin all around him and he fell to his mattress due to how dizzy he was feeling.**

**"Kylie." Raj requested.**

**"Yes, Raj?" Kylie answered.**

**"Please stay behind and look after Bri," Rajesh requested. "other than me, he trusts you."**

**"Come on, Raj," Brijesh said recovering from his dizziness. "I do not necessarily **_**need**_** a babysitter!"**

**"Bazinga! I'll make you proud!" Kylie said to Raj.**

**Sheldon & the others went out to search for Ryan.**

**After a few minutes alone, Brijesh began a game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**"I'll show you what I'm made of, Sweetie!" Brijesh exclaimed while controlling Sora, he was fighting against his second opponent, a girl named Selphie. **

**"What month is this?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"January." Brijesh answered.**

**"Oh." Kylie said sadly to Brijesh.**

**"Why? What's wrong?" Brijesh asked Kylie.**

**"My mom died... last month," Kylie sobbed bitterly. "of a heart attack! I didn't say good bye to her!"**

**Brijesh stopped playing Kingdom Hearts, took it out of the Playstation 2 system, put it into its case, and returned the game to Kylie's suitcase.**

**"Come here." Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon & the others came back and they had Ryan with them.**

**Ryan saw Brijesh hugging a sobbing Kylie.**

**"Awww," Penny said. "how sweet!"**

**"Oh gross," Ryan shouted. "get a room, **_**please**_**, you guys!"**

**Ryan ran back to his aunt's apartment.**

**Amy Farrah Fowler came by Sheldon's apartment.**

**"Kylie," Amy said. "it is great to see you again!"**

**"Not now, Amy." Raj said as his Selective Mutism medication began to wear off.**

**"Dr. Cooper here is in the middle of a crisis, Miss... uh..." Brijesh said to Amy.**

**"**_**Doctor**_** Amy Farrah Fowler at your service," Amy said to Brijesh. "now what is your name, and **_**even more**_** importantly what is wrong with Kylie?"**


	6. Weekend Plans

** Weekend Plans**

** "She misses her mom." Brijesh whispered to Amy.**

** "Aunt Judy died of a heart attack last month," Sheldon told Amy. "December thirteenth 2017, the day before her forty-third birthday to be exact."**

** "And I miss her so much!" Kylie sobbed bitterly.**

** Ryan came out of Penny's apartment, "So what if you're motherless now, Kylie, big freaking deal." he said.**

** Kylie began to sob all the harder.**

** Sheldon sat on the couch in his usual spot, "Come here, Kylie." he said gently.**

** "What is he going to do?" Ryan asked those around him.**

** "Mr. Dr. Cooper is simply going to do what you saw me doing with Miss Dr. Cooper," Brijesh said to Ryan. "I was **_**not**_** making out with her, I was just giving her a hug around the shoulders, nothing wrong with a student hugging his or her professor... is there?"**

** "No," Ryan said. "I guess not."**

** Ryan & Brijesh saw Sheldon giving a comforting hug to Kylie.**

** "There there now, Kylie, I know you miss your mother," Sheldon said. "I miss Aunt Judy too."**

** "I would hate to interrupt such a touching scene here," Ryan said. "but Kylie?"**

** "What is it, Ryan?" Kylie answered.**

** "What are your plans? You know... for this weekend?" Brijesh asked just before Ryan even got the chance to speak.**

** "I have family plans with Sheldon this weekend," Kylie answered Brijesh. "we're going to be putting together a care package for my dad while he's stationed overseas in Germany, would you like to help me?"**

** "Of course I..." Brijesh began.**

** But Ryan interrupted the 16-year-old Indian boy.**

** "Sorry, Kylie," Ryan said. "but I plan to race this lowlife this weekend."**

** "Lowlife," Brijesh asked Ryan. "escuse me, Bro?"**

** "You heard me," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon be forgetting!"**

** "You won't win Ky-ky's heart, you are like Sammy Tsukino with Amy Mizuno!" Brijesh disagreed with Ryan.**


	7. The Care Package

**The Care Package**

**"I have not heard of that, I watch Dragon Ball Z anyway." Ryan said.**

**"AmyMercuryFan34 writes Sailor Moon fanfiction on Fanfiction dot net, she specializes in Amy/Sailor Mercury & Zoisite romance with Sammy playing the part of the jealous lover." Brijesh told Ryan.**

**"Oh." Ryan said.**

**That evening, Kylie was sitting on Sheldon's lap while Leonard took his chocolate fudge brownies made with soy milk out of the oven to cool.**

**"Hey, Leonard," Sheldon called. "we are waiting on you!"**

**After the movie was over, it was time for bed.**

**The next day was Saturday and Kylie had a couple plates each with a grilled everything bagel, one with garlic cream cheese on it, the other with grape jelly, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and two tall glasses of orange juice, on a wheelie cart, one breakfast was for Leonard and the other was for Sheldon.**

**Kylie heard the sound of water running in the bathroom sink.**

**Sheldon came out of the bathroom to find Kylie with the breakfasts on the cart.**

**"What is all this then?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"Breakfast is served," Kylie answered Sheldon. "I've slaved over a hot stove **_**all**_** morning!"**

**"What's on the menu for this morning?" Sheldon asked Kylie.**

**"A grilled everything bagel with garlic cream cheese on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Sheldon. "there's a breakfast for you and a breakfast for Leonard."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Sheldon said taking his breakfast into the living room so he could watch Dr. Who in peace.**

**Kylie wheeled the cart up to Leonard's bedroom door, "Leonard! Breakfast is ready!" she said.**

**Leonard opened his door.**

**"What's for breakfast, Kylie?" Leonard asked.**

**"For you, a grilled everything bagel with grape jelly on it, two strips of bacon, two fried eggs, and a tall glass of orange juice," Kylie answered Leonard. "Sheldon is already eating his while watching Dr. Who."**

**"Thanks, Kylie!" Leonard said.**

**Leonard went into the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Kylie were packing a care package for Officer Steven Cooper.**

**Kylie put in a cd of her singing her favorite Disney songs in German, a cookie tin of snickerdoodles, and a framed photograph of her & Sheldon.**

**Sheldon added in a writing pen with a glow in the dark cap and some extra ink cartridges for when the pen's ink ran out.**

**After the care package was ready to be shipped off to Germany, Kylie checked her Gundam Wing wristwatch.**

**"Oh no," Kylie exclaimed. "look at the time!"**


	8. The Race For Kylie

** The Race For Kylie **

** "What's the matter, Kylie?" Sheldon asked.**

** "I have to go see Bri & Ryan's race! I'm **_**terribly**_** late!" Kylie answered Sheldon.**

** "Race? What race?" Leonard asked Kylie intrigued taking a bite of bagel & grape jelly.**

** "I don't know what the race is for," Kylie answered Leonard. "but all I know is that I need a ride and I **_**cannot**_** drive like Bri!"**

** Leonard finished the special breakfast that Kylie had made for him, "I'll be glad to give you a ride." he said to Kylie.**

** "Thank you, Leonard." Kylie said.**

** Within a few minutes time, Leonard & Kylie arrived at one of the many parks in Padadena where the race was beginning.**

** "If I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Brijesh saying to Ryan. "I get to help Miss Dr. Cooper with setting up the lunchtime picnic."**

** "And **_**when**_** I win," Leonard & Kylie heard Ryan saying to Brijesh. "I get to share the orange from my lunchbox with Kylie."**

** "WHAT?" Brijesh asked Ryan furiously.**

** "Didn't you know," Ryan asked Brijesh as Kylie got out of Leonard's car. "the winner gets to share the orange from their lunchbox with Kylie."**

** "YOU JUST RIKUED ME!" Kylie heard Brijesh yelling at Ryan furiously.**

** Once Leonard left, the race around the park's playground had begun.**

** Ryan was winning but Brijesh was **_**not**_** the type who would give up easily.**

** Brijesh easily passed Ryan at the home stretch and won the race.**

** Kylie was setting up the picnic blanket and Brijesh was helping her on setting up the food for the picnic.**


	9. Park Side Picnic

** Park Side Picnic**

** Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

** "Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

** "What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

** "I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

** "**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

** "Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

** "What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

** "Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

** "Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

** "I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

** "What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

** "What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

** "What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

** "Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

** Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

** And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

** After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

** "Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

** "Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

** Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

** "What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

** "Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

** "Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

** "Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

** "I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

** "What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

** "When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

** Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

** "What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

** "I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

** "I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**


	10. The Mysterious Activity

** The Mysterious Activity **

** "I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

** "But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

** "I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

** "George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

** Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

** "Come in!" Leonard called.**

** Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

** Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

** "Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

** "Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

** "What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

** "I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

** "For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

** Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

** "This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

** Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

** "What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

** Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

** Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

** "Ballet lessons! You, ****Kylie Mariah Cooper,****" Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

** "Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

** Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

** "RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

** Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**


	11. The California Roll Encounter

**The California Roll Encounter**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**


	12. An Emergency Situation

**An Emergency Situation**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh turned around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**


	13. Love Will Find A Way

**Love Will Find A Way**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**


	14. Kingdom Hearts Night Permission

**Kingdom Hearts Night Permission**

**A night later, a Wednesday night to be precise, Kylie was grading Brijesh's Japanese test while Sheldon, Raj, Leonard, & Howard were playing a good game of Halo.**

**Knowing that Kylie was in the living room of Sheldon & Leonard's apartment, Raj was as quiet as a mime.**

**"Hey," Kylie heard Leonard shouting at Raj. "you blasted me right in the spinal column!"**

**"Oh, Koothrappali," Kylie heard Sheldon threaten Raj. "you are dead now!"**

**Now Kylie stood up, she was **_**shocked**_** by her older cousin's choice of words.**

**"No!" Kylie shouted worriedly.**

**There was a knock on Sheldon & Leonard's apartment's front door.**

**"Kylie," Sheldon asked. "would you please answer the door?"**

**"But of course." Kylie answered Sheldon.**

**Kylie then walked over to the door and opened it to find Penny standing outside.**

**"Hello, Kylie." Penny said.**

**"Greetings, Penny." Kylie replied.**

**"What's going on?" Penny asked.**

**Suddenly, both Kylie & Penny heard an explosion coming from the television set in the living room.**

**"Oh no," Kylie & Penny heard Howard exclaim. "some person in Alberta shot me!"**

**"Halo night?" Penny asked Kylie.**

**"Halo night." Kylie answered Penny with a groan.**

**"Well," Penny said to Kylie & the four boys. "I've ordered four pepperoni pizzas, one with soy cheese just for Leonard."**

**"Bazinga!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**After Sheldon and the other three guys ended their Halo game, they & Kylie went straight to Penny's apartment went straight to wait for the pizzas to be delivered.**

**"Hey, Sheldon?" Kylie asked.**

**"Yes, Kylie," Sheldon answered. "what is it?"**

**"Just like you, Leonard, Raj, & Howard all have Halo night," Kylie asked Sheldon. "may Ryan, Bri, & I have a Kingdom Hearts night?"**

**"Yeah Auntie Penny," Ryan agreed. "if I'm no longer grounded, may we?"**

**"Okay, Ryan," Penny laughed. "you are no longer grounded."**

**"About your Kingdom Hearts night," Sheldon asked Kylie. "when would you perfer it?"**

**"I was thinking," Kylie answered Sheldon. "Saturday nights."**

**"That sounds good to me." Sheldon said to Kylie truthfully.**


	15. Pizza Delivery

**Pizza Delivery**

**"Yes!" Kylie exclaimed.**

**"So, Raj," Penny asked. "where is Brijesh tonight?"**

**Raj just whispered in Howard's ear.**

**"Raj says," Howard answered Penny. "that Bri is doing his homework at home."**

**"So I see." Penny said to Raj.**

**Kylie began to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, Kylie & the two boys sat down to their picnic lunch.**

**"Oh, gross!" Brijesh exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter?" Kylie asked Brijesh.**

**"I **_**accidentally**_** put a container of basmati rice & chutney that was leftover in my cousin, Raj's refrigerator! I **_**detest**_** Indian cuisine!" Brijesh said to Kylie.**

**"**_**That**_** makes two of us," Kylie told Brijesh truthfully. "I **_**detest**_** Indian food too."**

**"Oh! Gross me out!" Ryan exclaimed.**

**"What is it, Ryan?" Kylie asked.**

**"Aunt Penny packed Arabic food in with **_**my**_** orange! Pita bread & hummus! It's **_**disgusting**_**!" Ryan answered Kylie.**

**"Well, pita bread & hummus sounds **_**much better**_** than peanut butter & jelly and Laze potato chips to me," Kylie complained to Ryan. "I **_**hate**_** peanut butter & jelly just as much as I hate Indian food!"**

**"I have an idea!" Brijesh suggested to both Kylie & Ryan.**

**"What is it?" Kylie & Ryan asked Brijesh in unison.**

**"What is what?" Brijesh asked Ryan & Kylie.**

**"What is your great idea, Bri?" Ryan & Kylie asked again in unison.**

**"Why don't we swap lunches?" Brijesh suggested to Kylie & Ryan.**

**Since neither Kylie nor Brijesh could stomach Indian food, Brijesh swapped his basmati rice & chutney for Ryan's pita bread & hummus.**

**And since Kylie could neither stomach peanut butter & jelly sandwiches nor **_**wanted**_** her Laze potato chips today, she swapped her peanut butter & jelly sandwich & potato chips to Brijesh for the pita bread & hummus he had swapped with Ryan.**

**After the picnic was over, Kylie was back at Leonard & Sheldon's apartment in the kitchen because Sheldon was ordering a new copy of Thumbelina for her on Amazon.**

**"Thanks, Sheldon." Kylie said.**

**"Anytime, Kylie." Sheldon said.**

**Suddenly, Leonard entered the kitchen with the mail.**

**"What's in the mail?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Nothing but bills, Kylie." Leonard answered.**

**"Are you sure?" Kylie asked Leonard.**

**"Quite sure, Kylie," Leonard said. "why do you ask?"**

**"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Aunt Mary." Kylie told Leonard honestly.**

**"What for?" Sheldon asked Kylie seriously.**

**"When I wrote to Auntie Mary last," Kylie answered Sheldon. "she told me that Georgie had sighed me up for some sort of female activity."**

**Georgie was the nickname that Kylie called her cousin, George Cooper Jr. to tell him apart from her uncle, George Cooper Sr.**

**"What sort of female activity?" Leonard asked Kylie out of interest.**

**"I don't know," Kylie answered Leonard. "Auntie Mary never mentioned what sort of feminine activity Georgie had signed me up for."**

**"I'll bet George signed you up for Softball." Sheldon guessed.**

**"I **_**wish**_** it was Softball." Kylie sighed.**

**"But besides videogames, anime, & foreign languages, you **_**love**_** sports **_**and**_** excersising." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**"I know I do," Kylie said to Sheldon. "if only I could get Georgie to understand that about me but he said that sports are for men & boys only! It makes me mad!"**

**"George just doesn't understand you the way I do." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Suddenly, Sheldon, Leonard, & Kylie heard a knock on the apartment's front door.**

**"Come in!" Leonard called.**

**Penny & Ryan entered Sheldon & Leonard's apartment through the front door.**

**Penny had an envelope for Kylie in her hand.**

**"Hi, Leonard," Penny said. "hey, Sheldon."**

**"Greetings, Penny." Leonard said.**

**"What brings you by?" Sheldon asked Penny.**

**"I had to bring something over for Kylie." Penny answered Sheldon.**

**"For me," Kylie asked Penny. "what is it?"**

**Penny handed the envelope to Kylie.**

**"This envelope addressed to you got put into my mailbox by mistake." Penny answered Kylie.**

**Kylie ripped open the envelope, "OH! SON OF A GUN! I **_**CAN**_**'**_**T**_** BELIEVE GEORGIE DID THIS TO ME!" she exclaimed furiously.**

**"What's the matter, Kylie?" Ryan asked.**

**Kylie cleared her throat and began to read the letter.**

**Kylie: **_**Dear Kylie**_**,**

_**I**_**'**_**m so sorry that George didn**_**'**_**t tell you**_**.**

_**But he signed you up for ballet lessons**_**.**

_**I just don**_**'**_**t want you to be too angry with your eldest cousin**_**.**

_**Stay out of trouble now**_**!**

_**Sincerely**_**,**

_**Auntie Mary**_**.**

**"Ballet lessons! You, Kylie Mariah Cooper," Ryan asked while laughing insensitively. "taking ballet lessons? Now **_**that**_** is **_**rich**_**!"**

**"Ryan!" Penny scolded sharply.**

**Now Kylie was turning red with a furious rage.**

**"RYAN," Kylie yelled furiously. "JUST **_**GROW UP**_**!"**

**Kylie ran straight up to Sheldon & Leonard's bathroom.**

**"Now you did it, Ryan," Sheldon said. "now you did it!"**

**"What did **_**I**_** do by any chance?" Ryan asked Sheldon.**

**"You upset my delicate little cousin!" Sheldon scolded Ryan.**

**Sheldon raced up to the bathroom door.**

**Sheldon then knocked on the bathroom door.**

**"GO AWAY, RYAN!" Kylie yelled furiously.**

**"It's **_**not**_** Ryan," Sheldon called to Kylie from the other side of the bathroom door. "it's me!"**

**Kylie opened the bathroom door, "Oh, hi, Sheldon." she said.**

**"I would like to talk to you in my bedroom." Sheldon said to Kylie.**

**Sheldon led Kylie straight into his bedroom.**

**"Okay, Sheldon," Kylie asked. "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"**

**"I know Ryan was being a tyrant towards you, but you just simply **_**cannot**_** take that lying down." Sheldon said gently.**

**"Thanks, Shell." Kylie said.**

**Later on that evening, Sheldon, Kylie, and the others were eating sushi over at Raj's apartment, when Kylie picked up a spicy tuna roll.**

**"Does this have any crab meat in it?" Kylie asked.**

**"No crab meat whatsoever," Bernadette answered Kylie. "why do you ask, Honey?"**

**"Because, just like Mr. Wolowitz with his peanut allergy," Kylie answered Bernadette. "I too have an allergy, but I'm allergic to crab meat."**

**"I'm so sorry," Bernadette said to Kylie. "I didn't realize."**

**Kylie nibbled the tasty spicy tuna roll.**

**Ryan slipped a California roll into Kylie's right hand.**

**"Kylie wait," Leonard called out. "that California roll has crab meat in it!"**

**Kylie's cheeks began to swell up and swell up badly.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen cheeks.**

**"She's having an allergic reaction to the California roll!" Howard exclaimed.**

**Rajesh popped his medication into his mouth, this was an emergency for him to talk to his female friends.**

**"We must get Kylie to the nearest hospital **_**immediately**_**!" Raj said.**

**"Right!" Amy agreed.**

**"You all go on ahead," Penny said sternly. "I need to have a little chat with my nephew."**

**"But, Auntie Penny!" Ryan protested.**

**"You are grounded for the remainder of your visit!" Penny scolded Ryan.**

**"Okay." Ryan sighed sadly.**

**Penny took Ryan back to her apartment.**

**Once Penny & Ryan were out of sight, Kylie was getting worse and worse.**

**"Sheldon!" Kylie shouted in a muffled voice due to her swollen mouth once again.**

**"It's quite alright, Kylie," Sheldon said. "I'm right here."**

**"Who's going to drive Kylie to the hospital?" Amy asked in terror.**

**"Allow me." Brijesh said.**

**"Thanks so much, Bri," Bernadette said. "we have an emergency situation on our hands!"**

**"Quick," Brijesh said. "get Kylie onto my back!"**

**Brijesh tuened around and crouched down low as Howard placed Kylie on Brijesh's able back.**

**Once everyone piled into Bernadette & Howard's van, Brijesh drove off frantically to the nearest hospital.**

**Brijesh parked the van in the garage frantically.**

**Kylie was **_**still**_** swelling up in her face.**

**"Help me, Sheldon," Kylie said as her face continued swelling. "help me!"**

**"Don't worry, Kylie," Sheldon said. "we'll get you checked in just in time."**

**"Thank you." Kylie said to Sheldon in a muffled voice.**

**Sheldon & the others went into the hospital to check the ailing Kylie in.**

**"Excuse me, Ma'am," Howard said to the receptionist. "but this sweet teenage girl is in **_**desperate**_** need of help."**

**"Are you her father?" the receptionist asked Howard.**

**"What," Howard told the receptionist. "no!"**

**"Well," the receptionist said. "she needs to have a family member by her side."**

**"That would be me, my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper, I'm the older cousin of the patient, Kylie Mariah Cooper." Sheldon answered the receptionist.**

**"Follow me, Sir," the receptionist said to Sheldon. "the rest of you may wait in the waiting room."**

**Sheldon followed the gurney which carried Kylie to the emergency room.**

**Once in the waiting room, the 36-year-old & 16-year-old Koothrappali cousins were beginning to converse.**

**Brijesh was going to turn 17-years-old on April 6th 2018, that very year.**

**"Are you feeling all right, Bri?" Raj whispered, his medication had worn off.**

**But Brijesh was beginning to have a daydream.**

**Within his daydream, Brijesh saw that Kylie was well again and she began to sing a romantic song to him.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Brijesh came out of his daydream.**

**"Raj?" Brijesh asked.**

**"What is it, Bri?" Raj whispered.**

**"Will my professor be okay?" Brijesh asked Raj worriedly.**

**"I'm sure Kylie will be okay, I'll miss her hugs most of all if she quits on us." Raj whispered with a sad sigh.**

**A few minutes later, Penny arrived at the hospital.**

**"Kylie will be okay, Raj," Penny said. "you'll see."**

**An hour later, Sheldon appeared with Kylie by his side and Brijesh saw that she was well again as she began to sing the same romantic song to him that was sung in his daydream.**

**Kylie: **_**In a perfect world**_**;**

_**One we've never known**_**;**

_**We would never need**_**;**

_**To face the world alone**_**;**

_**They can have the world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**ll create our own**_**;**

_**I may not be brave**_**;**

_**Or strong**_**;**

_**Or smart**_**;**

_**But somewhere in my secret heart**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere I go**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m home**_**;**

_**If you are there beside me**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Now Brijesh sang back to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**I was so afraid**_**;**

_**Now I realize**_**;**

_**Love is never wrong**_**;**

_**And so**_**;**

_**It never dies**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s a perfect world**_**;**

_**Shining in your eyes**_**.**

**Now Kylie & Brijesh began to sing together.**

**Kylie & Brijesh: **_**And if only**_**;**

_**They could feel it too**_**;**

_**The happiness**_**;**

_**I feel**_**;**

_**With you**_**;**

_**They**_**'**_**d know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**Anywhere we go**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re home**_**;**

_**If we are there together**_**;**

_**Like dark**_**;**

_**Turning into day**_**;**

_**Somehow we'll come through**_**;**

_**Now that I've found you**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**;**

_**I know**_**;**

_**Love will find a way**_**.**

**Kylie then came out of her memory just as the pizzas arrived at Penny's apartment door.**

**After her fourth slice of pepperoni pizza, Kylie, Leonard, and Sheldon went back to Sheldon & Leonard's apartment.**

**After she had her hot chocolate with Sheldon & Leonard, Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch.**


	16. Kingdom Hearts Night

**Kingdom Hearts Night**

**The following Saturday night, Brijesh, Kylie, and Ryan were over at Sheldon & Leonard's apartment playing a good game of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ryan had brought his own Playstation 2 controller from Penny's apartment and he was playing first.**

**"Beat Tidus, Ryan," Brijesh cheered. "beat him!"**

**"I'm trying, Dork," Ryan said to Brijesh. "I'm **_**trying**_**!"**

**"Hey," Brijesh said to Ryan. "don't be vicious!"**

**Ryan beat Tidus and saved his own game, so now it was Kylie's turn to play.**

**Kylie switched it to her own game and began to control Sora who battled a bunch of Heartless in Traverse Town with Donald Duck & Goofy by his side.**

**Brijesh was watching Kylie playing when he had begun to seize again.**

**"Oh no," Kylie shouted. "I had better tell Raj that Bri is seizing again!"**

**"Why do you care so much for that **_**loser**_**?" Ryan asked Kylie.**

**"Brijesh is **_**not**_** a loser!" Kylie shouted at Ryan.**

**Kylie then raced into the kitchen to tell Raj what was going on with Brijesh.**

**Raj took his medication, this was an emergency.**

**"Is Bri seizing again, Kylie?" Raj asked.**

**"Yes, he is!" Kylie answered Raj in terror.**

**"Keep Bri calm," Raj said to Kylie hurriedly. "I'll be there in a bit with his medication!"**

**Kylie raced back into the living room to keep Brijesh calm so he wouldn't give Raj a black eye again.**

**"Ky-Ky." Brijesh said.**

**Kylie cheared her throat and began to sing to Brijesh to keep him calm.**

**Kylie:** _**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Tada hitori de**_**;  
**_**Unmei wasurete**_**;  
**_**Ikite kita no ni**_**;  
**_**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**  
_**Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte**_**;  
**_**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**_**;**

_**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**_**;  
**_**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**_**;  
**_**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**_**;  
**_**Kitto umaku iku yo**_**;**

_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Zutto futari de**_**;  
**_**Donna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Urusai toori ni haitte**_**;  
**_**Unmei no kamen o tore**_**;**

_**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**_**;  
**_**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**_**;  
**_**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**_**;  
**_**Boku ni mo wakaranai**_**;**

_**Kansei sasenaide**_**;  
**_**Motto yokushite**_**;  
**_**Wan shin zutsu totte**_**;  
**_**Ikeba ii kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario**_**;  
**_**Utsushidasu**_**;**  
_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**;**  
_**Donna ni yokuttatte**_**;  
**_**Shinji kirenai ne**_**;  
**_**Sonna toki datte**_**;  
**_**Soba ni iru kara**_**;  
**_**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**_**;  
**_**Mayonaka ni**_**;**

_**Motto hanasou yo**_**;  
**_**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**_**;  
**_**Terebi keshite**_**;  
**_**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**_**.**

**Now it was Ryan's turn to sing to Kylie but his voice was very little to be desired.**

**Ryan: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**"Off key," Brijesh laughed as Raj came into the living room with Brijesh's seizure medication. "let me show you how it's done!"**

**"**_**Not**_** without this." Raj told Brijesh.**

**Brijesh took his pills from Raj's hand and popped them into his mouth.**

**Now it was Brijesh's turn to sing to Kylie.**

**Brijesh: **_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re giving me too many things**_**;  
**_**Lately you**_**'**_**re all I need**_**;  
**_**You smiled at me and said**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t get me wrong I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to meet your father**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**What I meant when I said**_**;**

_**No I don't think life is quite that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**The daily things that keep us all busy**_**;  
**_**Are confusing me**_**;  
**_**That**_**'**_**s when you came to me and said**_**;  
**_**Wish I could prove I love you**_**;  
**_**But does that mean I have to walk on water**_**;  
**_**When we are older you**_**'**_**ll understand**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s enough when I say so**_**;  
**_**And maybe some things are that simple**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**When you walk away**_**;  
**_**You don't hear me say please**_**;  
**_**Oh baby don**_**'**_**t go**_**;  
**_**Simple and clean is the way that you**_**'**_**re making me feel tonight**_**;  
**_**It**_**'**_**s hard to let it go**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**;**

_**Hold me**_**;  
**_**Whatever lies beyond this morning**_**;  
**_**Is a little later on**_**;  
**_**Regardless of warnings**_**; **

_**The future doesn**_**'**_**t scare me at all**_**;  
**_**Nothing**_**'**_**s like before**_**.**

**The next day was Sunday, and Ryan got into his father's car, ready to go back home.**

**But much to Kylie's dismay, Ryan was returning to visit his Aunt Penny on Valentines' Day.**


End file.
